Eternal uncertainty
by Christal White
Summary: "La gente ignorante piensa que el dinero otorga felicidad, o seguridad… Pero el tener dinero no te aleja del peligro, ni la felicidad se siente cuando se vive en constante dolor."


La historia me pertenece. Los personajes lamentablemente no: son de la autora Stephenie Meyer.

"_La gente ignorante piensa que el dinero otorga felicidad, o seguridad… Pero el tener dinero no te aleja del peligro, ni la felicidad se siente cuando se vive en constante dolor."_

_Edward no puede ser feliz. La amargura reina en su vida desde muy joven, a pesar de poseer casi todas las cosas que las personas creen que son fundamental para ser feliz en la vida: estabilidad económica, riqueza, juventud._

* * *

**Eternal Uncertainty**

Edward observó la nieve caer lentamente desde la ventana del living, en el segundo piso del hotel en que se estaba hospedando.

Intentó encontrar patrones, formas, sin ningún éxito, mientras se decía a sí mismo que no valía la pena retrasar el momento de la verdad. Luego miró el enorme reloj que colgaba en la pared.

Eran las 23:34 de la noche.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes de que lo pudiera reprimir. Si la respuesta era positiva entonces nunca sabría…

Para distraerse, intentó descifrar la secuencia de las luces que envolvían completamente la casa que se ubicaba en la esquina de la cuadra, haciendo que sus ojos dolieran ante tanto brillo.

Primero, todas las luces eran rojas. Luego parpadeaban intermitentemente rojas y azules, y se iban aclarando hasta llegar a rosado y celeste. Finalmente el color verde y el amarrillo aparecían tres veces cada uno para luego volver a empezar.

Empezaron a lagrimearle los ojos, al estar tanto tiempo sin parpadear, pero no le importó. Siguió admirando hipnotizado la secuencia una y otra y otra vez, hasta que la risa de unas adolescentes que caminaban por la calle, lo sacaron bruscamente de su trance.

Las tres niñas llevaban ropa demasiado ajustada y demasiado corta. Recorrían la cuadra con la estúpida confianza de que en grupo no les pasaría nada, y hablando en voz muy alta, sin importarles que a esas horas la mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo para tener que despertarse temprano al otro día. Presumían de sus celulares gigantes, que parecían particularmente luminosos, y de sus cuerpos, seguramente trabajados en un gimnasio, como si fueran adultas en vez de tres chicas de probablemente diecisiete años que todavía tenían mucho que aprender de la vida.

¿En verdad creían que estaban seguras?

Había muchos rincones oscuros, a pesar de las brillantes luces que anunciaban la llegada de la navidad. Cualquier persona podía acecharlas en la oscuridad, pero a ellas no parecía importarles.

Sintió la rabia que bullía a fuego lento en su interior desde que podía recordar. Para calmarse, se alejó de la ventana… de la soberana idiotez que parecía invadir a los jóvenes de hoy en día… de la culpabilidad que le generaba saber que una vez había sido como aquellas muchachas, despreocupado, tonto, muy tonto…

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, lo único que sintió fue cansancio. Un agotamiento interior que muy pocas veces surgía, y que él agradecía con todo su corazón. Arrastró sus pies enfundados en medias azules a través de la suave alfombra de terciopelo, en dirección al dormitorio, pero sin quererlo, su mirada se posó en el sobre que había en la mesa.

Si la respuesta era positiva… La idea no lo inquietaba. No le daba miedo, no lo entristecía. Porque muerto o vivo, nunca tendría paz. Pero si era positivo nunca tendría la oportunidad de encontrar…

Miró el reloj.

Las 23:47.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa, decidido a acabar de una buena vez con esa incertidumbre. Toda su vida había vivido con dudas. Ya no quería vivir así.

Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, notando lo frío que estaba y escuchando el crujido que producía el papel.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, un golpe en la puerta lo sobresalto.

Tirando la carta en la mesa como si se hubiera prendido en llamas, preguntó quién llamaba.

-Edward, quería consultarte una cosa sobre tus horarios del fin de semana.

Al escuchar la voz exasperada de Isabella Swan, su corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo regular. Solo era la coordinadora empresarial.

Destrabó la puerta y la invitó a pasar, sin sorprenderse cuando se negó.

-Solo quería avisarte que tu querida secretaria Tanya ha confirmado tu asistencia a dos eventos el sábado en el mismo horario en que tu deberías estar tomando tu vuelo a Canadá para cerrar el trato con Black's Company, y ninguno de esos eventos es importante…- mientras más hablaba, más se fruncía su ceño, hasta que pareció francamente disgustada. Sus ojos marrones destellaron al decir:

-No quería molestarte a esta hora para algo que puede esperar a mañana pero vi la luz debajo de tu puerta y me dije "No hay mejor momento que el presente" así que lo diré ahora: o pateas el trasero operado de tu secretaria a la calle o yo misma la saco a rastras por el nido de pájaros que ella hace llamar cabello.

Muy a su pesar, una pequeña media sonrisa curvó sus labios. Generalmente Isabella poseía un temperamento pacífico, e incluso amistoso. Pero hay del que se metiera con su obsesión de tener todo planificado y sumamente ordenado.

En ese instante ella parecía todo menos tranquila. Sus manos apretaban la libreta que ella parecía llevar a todos lados, y su pie, enfundado en unas chistosas pantuflas verdes, golpeaba rítmicamente el piso mientras objetaba la incompetencia de su secretaria.

-No te preocupes Isabella, yo voy a hablar con ella y veremos qué hacer. Le diré que cancele esos compromisos.- sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar del trabajo, solo quería abrir el bendito sobre, y luego irse a dormir.

-Ya lo he hecho yo. Como siempre- bufó ella negando con la cabeza- disculpa que te haya molestado, pero es que necesitaba desahogarme un poco y ya que estabas despierto…- se encogió de hombros- me pareció que no te importaría.

-Está bien, no tienes nada por qué disculparte. Debería disculparme yo por no darme cuenta de que además de tu trabajo, estabas haciendo el de Tanya. No es justo para ti, y mañana mismo lo arreglaré.- dijo, esperando que el lastimoso llanto que le esperaba en la mañana por parte de su futura ex-secretaria no le inundara la oficina.

Hablaron un rato más, ultimando los detalles para el día siguiente, y se desearon las buenas noches incómodamente, como si acabasen de darse cuenta de que estaban hablando en pijamas.

Cuando Edward iba a cerrar la puerta, la voz de Isabella lo detuvo.

-¿Si?- preguntó alzando una ceja al verla cambiar su peso de un pie a otro. La vio sacar un paquete que estaba escondido de su vista por su siempre presente libreta y tendérselo vacilante.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward…

Él miró sorprendido el regalo. No sabía que ella conocía la fecha. A él no le gustaban las fiestas, por lo que para él, los trece de diciembre transcurrían como cualquier día normal, y a unos minutos de acabar su cumpleaños, recibía ese regalo… de su coordinadora empresarial...

Lo tomó en sus manos, con la mente en blanco. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que decir. La miró mudo, y ella, al parecer entendiendo el shock que le había producido la sorpresa, le volvió a desear buenas noches y rápidamente desapareció en la habitación frente a la suya.

Cerró la puerta, incapaz de descifrar cuándo se había enterado Isabella de la fecha de su nacimiento.

La curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Qué podría darle ella a él?

Rompió el envoltorio, dejando a la vista un libro que él había estado pensando comprar los últimos meses. No había tenido tiempo para ir a ninguna librería, pero estaba en su lista de asuntos pendientes.

El regalo perfecto de la coordinadora perfecta.

El pensamiento le hizo esbozar una renuente sonrisa. La segunda en el día.

Realmente debería darle un aumento…

Respiró el aroma a libro nuevo que siempre le traía buenos recuerdos… De antes de la tragedia y el dolor… Antes de la incertidumbre.

Al pensar en esa última palabra volvió a recordar el sobre que aún lo seguía esperando en la mesa.

Lo rompió rápidamente, decidido a conocer la verdad, y leyó rápidamente los resultados del análisis que se había realizado quince días atrás. La palabra negativo estaba escrita en mayúscula y resaltada, sobresaliendo entre todas las demás, que solo servían como una introducción que él francamente no necesitaba.

Así que no tenía cáncer después de todo.

Al parecer la idea si lo inquietaba, porque sintió un poco de alivio. Solo un poco… Porque significaba que tendría que seguir viviendo, respirando y sintiendo.

Intentando olvidar el dolor, la eterna duda…

Guardó el papel con el resultado en el primer cajón del armario que adornaba el living y tomó el libro que Isabella le había regalado decidido a pasar una noche lo más tranquilo posible. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, esta vez sin arrastrar los pies sobre la alfombra.

Había recibido dos regalos de cumpleaños: un libro, y más tiempo de vida.

Solo hubiera deseado obtener lo único que venía pidiendo desde los 20 años…

A su hermanita Mary, desaparecida a los dieseis años, en sus brazos otra vez.

* * *

:'(

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches (dependiendo del horario del que lean esta historia)

Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió de improviso. Es un one-shot que presenta lo que en un futuro va a ser un long-fic…

Me gustaría que comentaran si les parece una buena idea,, si ya se publico una idea parecida (no quiero plagiar nada, sería vergonzoso) o si mejor me voy a freír churros…

Puede que la interacción entre Edward y Bella es muy impersonal en este one-shot, pero si lo extiendo, podrían llegar a ser amigos o algo más… Según lo que ustedes prefieran, y para eso tendría que saber su opinión así que…

Opinen, dejen reviews, manden MP, ES GRATIS!

Besos, Christal...

Pd 1: Creo que no soy la única que quiere abrazar a Edward para que no esté más triste… ¿O sí? :'(

Pd 2: Escribí un one-shot sobre la película "The mummy" (amo la pareja de Rick y Evy), si les interesa aquí está el link: s/10586101/1/Un-regalo-Inesperado

Pd 3: Si comentan esa historia también lo agradecería, y me gustaría que me recomendaran algunos fics para leer en mi escaso tiempo libre.

Pd 4: Ya me fui… :D


End file.
